Glory
|Level = 18 |MarkI = Glory |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weaponnum = 050 |Img = |Damage = 7,690 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 1,100 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 8 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = Clip: 5 charges Burst: 9 charges |Icn4 = FWR |Unload = Clip: 5 sec Burst: 11 sec |Icn5 = Root |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The Glory is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 60-meter optimal range) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This energy shotgun is the heavy version of the medium Corona and light Halo. The Glory could be seen as an upgraded Thunder, however, each projectile has a chance of rooting (immobilizing) opponents. The Glory also has strong damage potential, and the ability to bypass energy shielding. Due to the large horizontal energy arc, it is possible to immobilize multiple targets in one shot. The key difference between the Halo, Corona and Glory when compared to the Shredder and Pulsar is that the latter two are precision weapons and usually can only immobilize one enemy robot at a time, while the Halo, Corona and Glory can immobilize several enemies at once. The Halo, Corona and Glory's immobilization ability has several important uses. In addition to immobilizing enemy robots for you and your teammates to destroy, they can also stop beacon cappers dead in their tracks, giving your team more time to capture vital beacons. This is especially useful in the game mode Beacon Rush where beacons are extremely important. Finally, if you are low on health and are being pursued by an enemy robot, the ability to root enemies to the ground for a few seconds can allow you to retreat behind cover so that when they do attack, you are ready and hopefully have teammates to help you out. Like all shotguns, it has the weakness of dealing very little damage from its maximum range. This is due to the spread of the projectiles allowing only a small percentage of them to hit the target. Energy shotguns have an even larger shot spread when compared to their kinetic counterparts. This means they require the player to get extremely close to deal their maximum amount of damage. The kinetic shotguns (Gust, Storm, and Thunder) have great synergy with the Glory as they have the same range and similar firing mechanics. Pairing with strong burst fire weapons such as the Pinata, Orkan or Exodus, can allow you to quickly eliminate rooted enemies. Lastly, using strong energy weapons such as the Magnum, Taran, Scourge or Redeemer can make full use of the Glory's energy based damage (although Scourge, Spark and Calamity are more advised, as damage increases as it gets closer, like Glory). Mark I Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 30 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 30 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Root Chance % Notes: *The percentages are per second and if all particles hit (during burst) *The percentages apply to both Mark I and Mark II Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Category:Lock-down Shotgun